Just Another Mpreg
by racecarracecar
Summary: "He bought this." Thrusting his hand out, Carlos deposited a positive pregnancy test into Kendall's palm. Slash. Kogan. Showverse. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Mpreg, not my favorite but I'm willing to try writing it.**

**Mpreg, not possible but you're gonna pretend it is.**

**This is for you Rebel Jr.**

Rolling to his side, Kendall swung his legs off of his twin bed, rubbing his sleep-filled eyes. Reopening them, he took in the empty space of the other twin bed, pushed to his own many nights ago.

Ruffling the back of his hair, Kendall padded out of his room into the living room spotting James and Carlos on the orange couch engrossed in the television. Chuckling at James' obsessive combing strokes through his smooth hair, Kendall continued on to the small kitchenette where he located Logan, sitting in a breakfast bar stool, crunching on chips.

""Morning." Logan greeted, voice muffled with his snack.

Returning the sediment, Kendall brushed Logan's hand away from his mouth to replace it with his lips. Lips firmly pressed against Logan's grin, Kendall hummed in appreciation of the tasty mixture of chips and pure Logan.

Raising a hand to caress Logan's smooth cheek, Kendall parted his lips to press his tongue to the seam of Logan's lips, ever the gentleman, asking for permission.

Smirking into the kiss as Logan accepted his tongue, Kendall leaned forward, running his tongue over Logan's front canines, his back molars, the roof of his hot mouth.

Logan groaned in satisfied approval, tongue wrestling with the other. A sudden swooping lurch through his lower stomach elicited a strained gasp. Pushing the taller away, Logan made a dash for the bathroom; knees on the floor, head in the toilet.

Quickly following his sick friend, Kendall entered the tiny bathroom to kneel beside the heaving boy.

"You okay, Babe?" Kendall ran a soothing hand down the other's back, in an attempt to comfort the other.

"Awesome." Logan sarcastically let out in between heaves.

Suppressing a laugh, Kendall helped Logan to his feet and led him to their room, ignoring the concerned glances from Carlos and James.

"Great way to spend our day off, huh?" Logan's sarcasm had yet to disperse.

"I've had worse days." Reassuring the other, Kendall tucked the now worn out boy into their combined beds. Brushing away Logan's flattened down bangs Kendall leaned down to press a soft kiss to his forehead. "Sleep it off."

As he stepped into the doorway Kendall turned back around to get one last glimpse of the cocooned boy, smiling at the pitiful site.

"Love you." Logan's voice was already dropping as he eyes drooped shut.

"Love you too." Kendall gently shut the door and turned around to gasp in surprise. "God, Carlos, you nearly killed me." Joking lightly Kendall observed the serious expression on the normally happily bouncing boy's face.

Carlos let out an apology before glancing over his shoulder at James. Placing a strong hand on the shorter's shoulder, James looked up to Kendall's confused face. "Carlos has something you might be interested in."

"What's up?" Fearing the worst, Kendall steeled himself for Carlos' response.

Letting out a deep breath Carlos looked up at his taller friend. "I want to the drugstore the other day with Logan."

Confused, Kendall remained silent, letting the caramel colored skinned boy continue.

"He bought this." Thrusting his hand out, Carlos deposited a positive pregnancy test into Kendall's palm.

**Not my best. Whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Took awhile for this chapter. I blame school.**

A soft creak of the bedroom door opening drew Kendall's intense gaze from his hands, clutching the test, up to the sight of a shuffling Logan. Quick reflexes caused his large hands to hide the small object from view.

Covering his yawning mouth, Logan let out a pleasant, "G'morning."

Snorting at the sleepy greeting Kendall retorted, "More like afternoon."

Grinning at his friend's sarcasm, Logan took the seat opposite the blonde looking around in brief confusion. "Where are the guys at?"

Glancing down at his hands, Kendall moved them to reveal the test before answering. "Down at the pool."

Logan's attention was drawn back to the other and down to the table. Eyes wide in surprise at what he saw. "Where'd you get that?"

"Carlos." Kendall curtly answered.

Nodding briefly, Logan looked around the room once more, at a loss for words before returning to the table. "That's really unsanitary."

"Whaddaya mean?" Kendall's head swiftly rose to peer at Logan.

Nodding down to the pregnancy test, Logan continued. "I mean, I peed on that."

Kendall immediately dropped the stick, he hadn't thought of that. "Well, I guess this explains you suddenly inhaling all the chips…and the puking."

"I've gained weight too." Logan dismissively added, carefully treading, unsure how his boyfriend was taking the unexpected news.

Bringing his elbow to rest on the table, Kendall chewed on his thumb before asking, "Have you been to a doctor yet?"

"No, I didn't want to go alone. And you know how Carlos gets at the doctor." Logan sighed, looking away to the counter where a bag of chips lay. Kendall followed his gaze to the snack before reaching a long arm over the back of his chair to grasp the bag and deposit it on the table. "And if I took James, he'd be upset that he didn't get to go too."

The silence that followed was broken by the sound of Logan opening the fresh bag of potato chips and crunching on them happily.

"We oughta tell my mom, she'll know more about this." Kendall determined as he leaned forward to take a chip for himself.

"You think she'll be mad?" Logan's face held a look of apprehensive fear. He didn't want to disappoint Mama Knight.

Dropping his chewed hand from his mouth, Kendall grasped Logan's grease covered hand, squeezing in reassurance. "I don't know. But we're in this together."

A small smile crept its way across Logan's cheeks as he leaned forward, tugging on Kendall's hand. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, no heat, just a calm partnership of lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is ridiculous." Logan huffed in annoyance, hands swirling over his slightly protruding belly, eyes fixated on his reflection in the mirror.

"What is?" Kendall glanced up from his hockey magazine, stretched out comfortably on the bed.

Pointing down to his swollen stomach Logan reiterated. "My stomach, none of my jeans fit. None. And I don't have enough sweatpants for a whole week."

Popping up from his position, Kendall padded across the carpeted floor to stand behind the other, coming into view in the mirror. His long arms wound around the other's middle. "Well you are eating for two."

"Technically, no. I only need about three hundred more calories a day." Logan smirked as he watched Kendall's reflection while he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Kendall nuzzled down into the other's creamy neck, admitting defeat with a suckling kiss. "You can borrow some of mine, I've got loads."

Logan's smirk turned soft at the view before him as his own hands joined Kendall's on his round abdomen. "Thanks."

**Short.**

**Only a couple chapters more.**

**Ideas on the baby's gender and name?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm thinking one more chapter after this. But who knows, could end up more.**

"Harder."

"Babe, harder."

"I'm serious Kendall, I'm not gonna break."

Kendall let out a rumbling chuckle at Logan's demands. He was beginning to regret his offer of a foot rub.

Glancing up from under his bangs, Kendall took in the sight of Logan's relaxed face. Eyes closed, head thrown back, arms underneath said head. Logan really looked good with his hair down, rather than its normal spiked position. Even in sweatpants, stomach swollen with child, and cranky with hormones Logan was beautiful.

"Quit staring, it's rude." Correction. _Severely_ cranky with hormones.


	5. Chapter 5

"What about….James?" Pausing in his suggestion to pose appropriately, James was awarded with a sarcastic expression from Logan.

"No."

"C'mon Logie, it's unisex." Carlos glanced up from his laying position, head in the taller brunette's lap.

"James, I'm not naming my child after you." Logan huffed, returning to the book of baby names in his hands.

Responding with a huff of his own, James crossed his arms over his chest, pout forming on his face as he glared at the wall.

"Hey." Carlos softly spoke to gain the attention of the boy above him, without disturbing Logan's reading. "If I had a baby, I'd name it after you."

James' pout turned up at the corners. Arms unraveling from each other, a hand found its way to Carlos' dark hair, eyes still on the wall.

"Thanks Carlitos."


	6. Chapter 6

A sudden overflow of light collided with Logan's closed eyelids. Kendall's cheerful voice filtered in, effectively waking the previously sleeping boy. Grumbling in response to the blonde's greeting, Logan turned to his side, yanking the covers over his head.

"Logie, it's time to get up." Kendall was too cheerful for it being this early.

Logan felt two hands traveling around his body through the bedcovers, the tickling fingers probing his sensitive sides. Failing in stifling his cries of laughter, Logan admitted defeat and allowed the other to pull back the blanket.

Upon revealing his lover, Kendall laid his body in the space next to him before leaning forward for a soft kiss. He was rewarded with a soft hum from the other.

Trailing a hand down the other's side to his hip, Kendall's hand came in contact with damp cloth.

"Babe, did you….wet the bed?"

Looking affronted, Logan glanced down to where the other's eyes were fixated.

"Oh…god." Kendall could barely get out the two words as his breathing picked up. Eyes rising to meet the other boy's, Logan caught on.

"Shit, my water broke."


	7. Chapter 7

Crashing through the bedroom door, Kendall was a sight to see. Eyes wide in excitement and fear, hair in disarray, breathing increased. A shriek of surprise left the couch, followed by a flying medical book; both courtesy of the blonde's younger sister.

Dodging the book, Kendall felt a small shove to his lower back. Moving out of the doorway, he allowed Logan to waddle through, changed into dry clothing.

"Katie, it's time." For all the excitement running through his own veins, Kendall was surprised to find Logan so calm.

"Now? You're not due for another week." Despite her objection, the youngest scrambled around, grabbing shoes. "Yo, Big Brother. Let's go." Walking past the elder, Katie swiped a quick punch in, effectively knocking the father-to-be back into the present and out the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

The frantic drive to the hospital was followed by an equally frantic entrance. Kendall quickly followed down the hall as Logan was ushered through in a wheelchair. With time to only throw a quick "Call mom" over his shoulder to his waiting sister.

It seemed he only just blinked his eyes and Kendall was in a room, helping the nurse change Logan into a gown.

"Unfortunately, now you've got a long wait ahead of you." The nurse gave a small smile as she left the room.

Grasping the metal railings of the bed, Logan inhaled deeply, the sterile hospital smell aiding to his discomfort. "You're never touching me again." Sending a half-hearted glare to the other, the boy was seized with another round of contractions.

Laughing lightly, adrenaline finally slowing its path through his body, Kendall took the seat next to the bed, offering his hand to the other.

Gratefully smiling the best he could through the pain, Logan accepted the offered hand and held tight.


	9. Chapter 9

James trotted through the parking lot, hand tightly clasping the excited Latino's in the hopes of not losing him. Babies had a way of exciting the naturally excited boy. The baby in question being Logan's only made it even worse.

"Carlos, slow down. He hasn't even had the baby yet. We're gonna be waiting for a while." Tugging the other back by his arm, James led the other to the waiting room. Sitting next to Katie, he pulled Carlos down to a seat and heaved a deep breath.

"How's he doing?"

"Any minute now." Even Katie could not contain her excitement. Eyes wide and smiling, the younger girl could barely keep in her seat.

Releasing the other's hand, James moved his to one of Carlos' bouncing knees. While ineffective in halting the movement, James kept his hand there, now covered by one of Carlos'.


	10. Chapter 10

The silence between the three in the waiting room was broken by a smiling Kendall. "You guys wanna meet him?"

"It's a boy?" Carlos was the first to jump up, evading James' arm to begin the fast trek down to Logan, the others following close behind.

"Yep, little Dameian." The proud smile on the blonde's face softened as he talked, mind on his newborn.

"That's the name I picked." Voice pitching in excitement, Carlos reached the closed door before being tugged back sharply by his belt.

"Carlos, he's just a baby, be gentle." James' own excitement threatened to spill out and overflow the hall, yet he remained in control, concerned with Carlos.

"Promise." Lowering his voice, the Latino stuck out his pinky. Grinning, James held his hand up, crossing pinkies briefly, as Kendall opened the door.

Inside, Logan face showed his joy clearly as he gazed from the bundled baby in Mama Knight's arms to the door.

"Hey." Only just having left, Kendall still greeted his lover, smile big enough to match the other boy's.

Logan returned the sediment as he scooted his legs to the side, offering Katie room to sit on the end of the bed. Peering gently over the side of her mother's arms, she strained for a look at her new nephew. "You can come in, Carlos."

Cautiously stepping into the room, Carlos allowed James to guide him over to the chair beside the bed. As Carlos situated himself, Mama Knight transferred baby Dameian to James' arms. "Lemme see."

Cooing gently to the child, James carefully passed him along to Carlos. Lips curling upwards, the smaller boy brushed back the short, dark hair off the baby's forehead, reveling in its soft texture.

"You guys wanna know his middle name?" James glanced back to the bed, where Kendall now also sat, arm around Logan's shoulders.

Voicing his agreement, Carlos broke James' trailing thoughts and returned them to the present.

"James." That was Logan.

"What?" Confusion covered James' face as he looked to the smiling parents.

"James." Kendall reiterated. "His middle name is James."

"Like…after…me?" Slowly but surely, he caught on.

Nodding, Logan accepted the baby from Carlos. "Yeah, we were hoping you guys would be his god….fathers." Grinning at the uniqueness of the situation, he glanced up to his surprised friends.

**Done. Story is done.**

**If you don't like the baby's name, too bad. I like it.**

**Thank you dnChristensen for the first name. Thank you Callmepapercandycornyay for the idea. And thank you everyone else who read and/or reviewed. **


End file.
